


one last chance

by allymaine



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Bradley Cooper - Freeform, Jack doesn't die, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Other, Suicide Attempt, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymaine/pseuds/allymaine
Summary: What if Jack finds out Ally is pregnant before ending his own life? One simple thing can change a man, but this... Could make his old ways die easily.





	one last chance

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw ASIB twice and I'm still trying to... live... after this movie. Thank you, Brad, for giving us this masterpiece. It inspired me so much (more stories to come!) and i hope you guys enjoyyy this one!

That was it. It _has_ to be done.

Jack just couldn't take it anymore - by it, he meant... all. _His life_. He had a lovely, beautiful and graceful wife, whose career was almost ruined by him. His stupid acts, stupid addictions... His stupid fucking self. Hell, he couldn't even take care of himself - God knows what would happen to him if he didn't met Ally 3 years ago. He probably would've died choked in his own vomit in a infamous day.

But he didn't. Because then, he had Ally.

God fucking knows Ally means the world to him. She is his world. But it wasn't enough. No matter how sorry Jack was for even thinking about that, he knew nothing was enough anymore. And that means he needed to do one more thing - end it all.

Jackson Maine opened the truck door and and got out stumbling. He needed to get the fuck out of there. The man was breathless, head still spinning while he thought about what Rez said. _"You almost killed her career. It's a shame she is still married with you."_

He hated that little arrogant prick but he was right. Jack was nothing but a burden to her now. No matter how hard he tried to change, his past would always haunt him... And haunt her. And he just couldn't do it anymore - the idea of existing in a world in which Ally exists, the most perfect person in the fucking world, while he is, well... a piece of crap... It's painful. It hurts so much that his chest is heavy now while he still tries to walk to the garage holding his belt, to repeat the scene that happened (ironically) _exactly_ 30 years ago in Arizona, and for real this time.

He looked to the vegetation that surrounded his house one last time. It was dark already, and the sky was filled with some nostalgia that only he could fully get. The door of the truck was open, the lights still on. It didn't matter after all. It's the end. Nothing else matters.

As soon as he closed the gate, he took off his hat, put it in the table, took one deep breath.

Then he held it.

**_No fucking way_.**

In the trash can right next to the table... A pregnancy test.

_**No FUCKING way.**_  

At first, Jackson laughed. For one, two, three whole minutes. He laughed so hard he busted in tears as he held the white little thing on his hands.

Positive.

_**You're going to have a baby. You, Jackson William Maine, are going to be a father.** _

Then he cried again, but he didn't exactly knew why. He just did. For 10 minutes straight, still holding the tiny little thing that rocked this whole world that night. He wanted a change. He _needed_ a change, and he just got one.

This was a whole new life waiting for him. Another reason for wanting to breath, to live again. A child. A family. With Ally.

_Of course it was enough._ Now he could finally see it. It was one last chance for him, his redemption. And hell, he will grab that and be a better man now, so he could be the father Ally sure wanted him to be.

Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by! Please leave your impressions and tell me if you liked this story. How about THAT ending?


End file.
